Together at last
by Unique girl - YAYZ
Summary: A sweet oneshot where the pairing is SasuSaku. Nothing dirty here just sweet loveable fluff, or whatever. Characters may be OoC. Please review as this is my first ever fanfic. I confess i'm new! Ah well, please review, review, review. NO FLAMES!


_**Together at last**_

Sakura's POV

Sakura sat, staring at the sky. She loved this view. The setting sun and the stars just beginning to show in the pink sky always relaxed her. She found it difficult to sleep if she didn't see this sight. Even Inner Sakura was quiet. As she sat on the roof, she let memories flood her thoughts. All kinds of memories, but mostly of team 7, and more importantly Sasuke. Yes, even at this time of evening she couldn't get the raven-haired boy out of her mind. He was so handsome, with his onyx eyes that a girl could easily get lost in. How Sakura _longed_ to lose herself in them, but she knew the Uchiha better than that. He wouldn't let anyone in until he was good and ready. Not that this deterred her. She would wait forever to get him. A song jumped to her mind, 'listen to your heart'. She loved that song and began to sing it, just loudly enough for the wind to carry it to a certain graveyard…

Sasuke's POV

He sat watching the sunset. He liked just looking at the sky. The sun, the stars, the clouds, none of that interested him. He liked the _colour_ of the sky. That pink always reminded him of a certain pink-haired kunoichi. '_Sakura_' he thought, allowing himself a rare smile, not a smirk, a smile. Her piercing green eyes had locked themselves in his memories forever. The way they looked when they were filled with passion, be it anger or love or even sadness. That was the thing with Sakura. She was so passionate about everything, even him, Sasuke. He sighed.

He longed to return her passion, but he didn't dare. He didn't want to see her hurt, so he pushed her away and pretended to hate her, even though it made him feel like ripping his own heart out, it hurt that much. He was terrified. Yes terrified. Terrified as memories of his clan flashed in his mind. Terrified as he thought of what Itachi would do to her if he found out about Sasuke's hidden feelings. Terrified of having _another_ gravestone to visit with another person he cared for buried in front of it. '_Speaking of gravestones_', he thought. With that he got up and walked to the graveyard. He knelt in front of his parent's gravestones and sat there for what seemed like hours.

Suddenly a voice could be heard. It was magnificent, so soft and yet so, so passionate and perfect. He sat there, no longer mourning but listening to every wonderful word, every quivering note. He shuddered. How could _music_ affect him so? The only thing that had ever affected him like this was…

He rose quickly, willing the song to last. He didn't care anymore. The only person who could sing a song and affect him with just a voice had to be Sakura. He followed the music and came to Sakura's house. He could see her sat on the roof and he could hear her clear, sweet voice. It was hypnotising him, pulling him forward, begging him to come close. He couldn't hold back much longer.

Sakura's POV

Eventually, she stopped singing. As nice as the song was, it was late and her throat was hurting from shouting at Naruto, (he had been particularly annoying, questioning as to whether Sasuke was always grumpy because Sakura never acted fangirly towards him anymore).

Just as she was about to go in, she felt a presence, and instantly recognised it as chakra. She instinctively knew that the chakra belonged to Sasuke and she turned. Sure enough, there he was breathing heavily as though he had run very fast. She looked at him and cocked her head, wondering what was wrong. Sasuke NEVER visited her so it could only be bad news.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" she asked. He continued to stare at her silently, and she began to fidget uncomfortably. He had never stared at her like this before. It was as though he was staring deep down into the very core of her soul.

Sasuke's POV

He was jolted back to reality when he saw her fidgeting nervously. He realised that she had been talking and he must have been staring at her for too long. He noticed her shiver and realised that it was cold that night and that she was probably about to prepare for bed. He must have disturbed her.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Her voice penetrated his thoughts.

"Yes?" he replied.

"What do you want? You never come to my house."

He realised that he had not given her any explanation to why he was here. He opened his mouth to answer, when suddenly a thought struck him. '_Why _am_ I here?_' He shut his mouth and pondered the question.

He glanced up at her when she shivered again. Quickly, he took off his jumper, leaving him in just a shirt, and told her to put it on. She refused but gave in when he persisted and practically forced it over her head, telling her she needed it more than he did.

Now that he was close to her, her eyes seemed bigger and greener than ever. Her breathing was quick and her hair gave off the most beautiful scent of cherry blossoms. Before he knew what had happened, his fingers were running through her hair. It was silky soft. He looked at her and his eyes were drawn to her lips. They looked soft. They weren't blood red, like most girls had. He liked that, they were a normal, yet stunning, pink colour and he was irresistibly pulled towards them.

Sakura's POV

Sakura's breaths were coming faster now. Sasuke's hands were in her hair and he seemed to be leaning towards her unintentionally. She couldn't believe he was this close. Didn't he hate her? She was jerked back from her thoughts when she felt soft lips touch hers. Her eyes widened for a second and then closed in a satisfactory way. Sasuke kissing her felt so good and so right. She had no desire to resist him in any way and she pushed herself closer to him. One of his hands moved from her hair down to her back as he pulled her closer. Her arms naturally slipped up around his neck and into his raven hair.

After a few moments they pulled apart and she rested her head on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding loudly and his breathing was quick and in short bursts as hers had been a few minutes ago. She snuggled closer, wanting the moment to last, and his arms tightened around her. She felt his chin resting on her head. She smiled to herself. '_Who knew Sasuke-kun could be so loving?_' she thought.

Normal POV

After a little longer in each other's arms the two pulled apart. Sakura looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?" said Sakura.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Does this mean we're, um, you know." Sakura said looking down sheepishly.

"Together?" He finished for her. "Aa. If you want to be a couple that is." He added quickly. She looked up and a beautiful smile lit up her eyes and face.

"I'd like that a lot Sasuke-kun." Came the reply.

Sasuke smiled and pulled her into another close hug, revelling in how soft her form was. Then the two sat side-by-side gazing up at the now dark sky, which had many glittering stars, each shining brightly, as if to congratulate the new couple.

"Love you Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura.

"Love you too Sakura." Came the answer. And in the dark the two smiled at each other, happy that they were together at last…


End file.
